In playing a guitar or similar plucked stringed instrument such as lute, or mandolin in the so-called classic manner the performer is usually seated and the instrument is usually held at the proper oblique playing position by resting the underside of the sound box upon the left thigh. However, in order to support the instrument at the desired height it is necessary then to elevate the left leg and this has usually been accomplished by resting the left foot upon a low stool. A serious disadvantage incurred with use of the stool is that it places the body in a most awkward position which can often lead to back pains as well as to cramps or numbness in the left leg and buttocks which obviously interfere with the ability of the performer to play the instrument with total concentration which is essential to a good performance.